


North Star

by Ladyjay1616



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Scenarios, Eda is Luz's 2nd mom. Fight me, Eda is suspicious, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I got this idea from a super old tumblr post don't @ me, I'm a slut for soulmate AU's, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, Luz isn't actually dense in this at all, Rated T for bad language and a makeout scene, Snow!, Soulmate AU, WIP, You know me. I love sappy shit., camping trip, fluff ofc, tags will change as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyjay1616/pseuds/Ladyjay1616
Summary: On the Boiling Isles, the term "soulmate" doesn't have nearly as much weight as someone's North Star.  To actually find your North Star is near impossible and many believe it is just a myth. By the rare chance of meeting your North Star, it is like you are born half in love with them and may not realize it right away. Knowing them is like being found with never knowing you were ever lost. To have them, to be theirs, is like nothing else. Nothing would ever dare to be. There is no force that is more than they are. And for Amity Blight, she soon realizes that Luz Noceda, the girl she's in love with, is her North Star.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 57
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello again! Don't mind me writing a super sappy, kinda dumb, semi-cliche, hella gay fanfic for my (currently) favorite show. Soulmate AU! What's not to love?

Amity was never one for traveling or to be more specific, _camping._ She didn’t enjoy a single camping trip with her family and found herself to be miserable for the entirety of the trip, no thanks to her siblings who would pull pranks on her making the experience even worse. She didn't feel at home in the woods and found camping to be a waste of time.

So one might question why Amity _immediately_ accepted Luz’s invitation to go camping with her and Eda. Well firstly, spending time with the girl she was in love with was an offer she would never deny. Actually, that was pretty much the only reason besides not seeing her parents for three days. 

She found herself to be pleasantly surprised when Luz first invited her. She expected Luz to invite Willow or Gus, but no, she chose _her._ Amity’s little gay heart couldn’t believe it. Well, maybe it was a tad bit believable since the two had grown a lot closer as of recently. This camping trip would hopefully have them grow even closer. 

Arriving at the Owl House in the afternoon wasn’t what she expected. Whenever she went camping with her family, they’d make her and her siblings wake up at the crack of dawn, typically _hiking_ to their campsite rather than taking a palisman. Luz had briefly explained how Eda wasn’t much of a morning person and had they left at the crack of dawn, everyone would be miserable having to listen to Eda bicker and complain. That made sense at least, and it gave Amity extra time to pack last-minute essentials. _Such as her diary which she would most definitely be writing in that trip._

Unsure whether or not to knock on the door risking to awake the bird tube by the name of “Hooty” she hated so much, she decided to just stand outside until someone noticed her. She didn’t hear much from the outside except for a cackle likely belonging to Eda from within and a high pitched screech she couldn’t recognize. It didn’t sound human, yet it sounded strangely adorable. Perhaps it belonged to King the demon who lived with them. 

“Hoot! Hi Amity!” Hooty greeted her.

Amity cringed, seeing that the bird tube was now awake.

Seeing him stretch from the door frame to get a closer look at the girl, she raised her hands in a defensive position ready to smack him at any moment. Unfortunately for the house owl, he did get a bit too close and Amity responded with a quick slap to his beak.

“Stay back. No touching,” she hissed. 

“Gosh, so rude,” Hooty grumbled, opening the door suddenly. “Luz, your mean friend is here! Hoot! Hoot!”

“Coming!” Amity heard her crush shout from inside. 

Upon entering, she heard loud footsteps running down the stairs. Those loud footsteps surely belonged to Luz. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the young witch in training. Luz’s eyes met hers and unfortunately by doing so, she missed the final step of the stairs, falling flat on her face.

Amity rushed over to help her friend up, worried that Luz was hurt. “Are you alright?”

“Hey, Amity! Nice to see ya,” Luz struggled to say, lifting her face off of the floor. “I’m uh… doing great. Just checking out the floor. It’s…hard. Splintery.” 

Amity laughed slightly once she knew Luz wasn’t hurt. She offered Luz her hand which she gladly accepted and got up. Having Luz’s hand in her own even for a split second made her heart race, secretly not wanting to let go. Luz’s hair was slightly messed up and her face had a couple of scratches from the fall, but she wore a grin as if nothing had happened. 

“You kids ready to go?” Eda asked, entering the living room and cringed upon seeing her apprentice. “Yikes, Luz, what happened to your face?”

“Not important, let’s just go already!” Luz practically bounced with excitement. 

Eda shrugged and walked back into the kitchen only to walk right back out with a large empty cloth bag. Amity raised a brow at Luz who shrugged in response.

“Any reason we need that?” Amity asked. 

“Just for some materials I’ll be picking up in Grimevale,” Eda smirked. “Hope you kids aren’t afraid of werewolves.”

“Of course not, they are perfectly docile-” Amity began to explain and then her thoughts came to a halt. “Wait, Grimevale? _That’s_ where we’re going?” 

She felt her face heat up by even mentioning the name. Had she known _that_ was their destination, she may have actually declined Luz’s offer. _May have._

Grimevale was one of the most common romantic or honeymoon destinations in all of the Boiling Isles. Eda must be having them stay in the forest right on the border of Grimevale which still was part of the reason why Grimevale was such a popular destination. Throughout the forest, pockets of natural hot springs could be found where many visitors would take a dip in and let all of their fears melt away. Though Amity highly doubted Eda planned this as some sort of scheme to get her and Luz together, it was probably just sheer bad luck. 

Thankfully, the human had no idea about the history of Grimevale and would just see it as a new location to explore on the Boiling Isles, so Amity didn’t have to worry about any questions on Luz’s part. Besides, she really didn’t have much too much to worry about. Grimevale’s least popular season by far was the cold season since it would be too freezing to do much of anything. Still, being in such a location fueled Amity’s inner fantasies in her mind which she desperately tried to shut up.

“Yeah, I thought Luz gave you a play by play of the plan,” Eda raised a brow at the young Blight and then eyeing the Latina. 

Luz placed a hand in her pocket awkwardly. “I may have… forgotten to tell her where we were going, just that we were camping for three days and collecting some wild things for you.” 

“By _wild things_ , I meant shriek owl feathers, moon berries, salt slugs, and stardust crystals. All of which require small, non-shaking, gentle hands to acquire,” Eda explained.

Well, that explained what Eda’s true intentions were. She probably only let Luz invite Amity in the first place because it meant an extra pair of hands.

“Any reason we need those oddly specific things?” Amity asked suspiciously. 

“You know about my curse, right?” Eda asked slowly.

Amity only heard the stories Luz had told her, but she did in a sense. She nodded.

“Well, I finally figured out what my vendors put in my elixir to keep the curse at bay. Making the elixir myself won’t be easy, but hey, it’s sixty snails less to make than buy,” Eda explained. “I’ll be sure to get enough ingredients to stock up for a good five months or so.” 

“So we’ll be working the whole time then?” Luz complained. “No, training, new spells, or just girl time?”

“Hey, don’t make it sound like such a buzzkill,” Eda frowned. “I’ll make sure you kids have fun or whatever. There’s plenty of places to explore in Grimevale… even if most of the places will be covered in snow.”

“Snow? Why didn’t you say so! Oh man, Amity, that’ll be great! We can build snowmen, make snow angels, igloos! It’ll be so much fun!” Luz beamed at her confused friend.

“I don’t know what any of those things are,” Amity replied monotone. 

Luz deflated. “Seriously? But, Amity! That’s everyone’s childhood! How could you not-”

“Witch world, not the human world, remember?” Eda cut in. “And you’d better hope we don’t run into any snow angels. Those things are horrifying and _will_ steal all of your clothes!” 

“Speak from experience?” Luz giggled.

“Maybe,” Eda huffed, crossing her arms. “Let’s head out. I wanna get there before sundown.”

“Wait, not before I say bye to King!” Luz exclaimed.

Eda shook her head. “I think we should just leave, kid. King’s being petty because he’s not going, so he locked himself away in the broom closet until we leave.”

“Good riddance to the lot of you,” an angered King could be heard from some part of the house. 

Eda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I already told you, King! You’d get eaten by something out there and I can’t keep an eye on you the whole time!!”

“Ha! I’m the king of demons! The most powerful of them all! I fear no- A RAT! SHOO! THIS IS MY SPACE!” King shrieked, bursting out of the kitchen.

The little demon saw Luz who grinned and knelt down, opening her arms widely awaiting him to hug her. He grumbled to himself as he walked over and gave the human a short hug.

“I hope _you_ get eaten by something out there, Eda,” King scowled at the older witch and then turned to Amity. “You take good care of Luz, okay? I’d better see her with all her parts when she gets back here. As for Eda, let her perish for all I care.”

“Wow, King, I love you too,” Eda muttered sarcastically.

Amity blushed, rubbing her arm awkwardly. “I-I’ll do my best.”

“Bye, King! I’ll be sure to bring you back something cool,” Luz promised, kissing the small demon’s head.

“Thanks, Luz,” King nodded, returning to his broom closet.

“Try not to let Hooty burn the house down,” Eda called out.

“Yeah, yeah,” the muffled response of King came shortly after.

Eda grabbed her coat off of a hook and put it on, as did Luz with her coat. Amity then realized the little jacket she brought along wouldn’t nearly be warm enough for where they were going. Luz said they were going somewhere cold, but she didn’t realize they were going somewhere with _freezing_ temperatures. 

“Something wrong, kid?” Eda asked Amity.

“No, it’s just… I think my coat won’t be warm enough,” Amity lamented, pulling out her wimpy green jacket.

Eda inspected it and then scoffed. “That thing couldn’t survive a cold day in Bonesborough let alone _Grimevale_. You don’t have anything else?”

Amity shook her head in embarrassment.

“Oh, hold on!” Luz chimed in, suddenly sprinting upstairs.

It took less than a minute for the human to return with a fluffy pink coat with cat ears on the hood, much resembling her usual purple and white cat hoodie. Except this one looked like it was much warmer and meant for the snow.

“You can wear this! I almost brought this with me, but I realized it was a bit too big. I’m sure it’ll fit you though,” Luz smiled, offering Amity the coat.

 _‘Me? Wear_ your _adorable human clothes? With_ your _scent on it? I think I’m going to die,’_ Amity screamed mentally but accepted the coat silently with a blush quickly making its way to her cheeks.

“Good, now let’s go,” Eda sighed with relief, summoning her palisman. 

Walking outside of the house, Eda mounted her staff with Luz. Luz looked at Amity who nervously fidgeted with the straps of her backpack. After a couple of seconds of more mental screaming realizing that she’ll probably need to wrap her arms around Luz in order not to fall off, she too got on. 

“Owlbert will be a little slower than usual due to our third passenger, but that means more to see,” Eda explained once Amity was on the staff. “Also, you’d better hold on, kid. I can’t tell you how many times Luz almost fell off for not having a good enough grip.”

“That was only _twice,_ Eda,” Luz blushed from embarrassment.

Eda snorted. “Ha! And both times were hilarious! Anyway, everyone ready?”

“Yep,” Luz and Amity confirmed simultaneously. 

Within seconds, the witches were lifted into the sky, quickly propelling forward. Amity instinctively held onto Luz, praying to the Titan that Luz couldn’t hear her rampant heartbeat or see how red her face was. Luckily for her, Luz seemed far too distracted with the view than to notice the flustered girl clinging to her.

Amity sighed to herself, knowing this was going to be a long three days. She just hoped she wouldn’t do anything too embarrassing or accidentally reveal her feelings for Luz. Though knowing the young witches luck, _that was incredibly likely..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter longer because I can, but also cause I want to fit this fic in 4-5 chapters. Maybe more, depends on my inspiration~  
> Also, r.i.p for Amity in this chapter.

Soaring above Grimevale, Amity wasn't surprised at all to see very few people. The sun was starting to set in the horizon with night quickly approaching. The air around them was incredibly cold and crisp; her nose was bright red and threatening to start dripping. She usually liked colder weather, but _this_ was something entirely different. It never got this cold in Bonesborough, not even at the peak of cold season. Though everything around her was freezing, she found herself to be oddly warm. Luz's body heat was radiating next to her; she was practically Amity's living furnace. Maybe it was a human thing. Then again, being that close to Luz naturally made Amity feel hot even if the temperature around them was close to below freezing.

Once safely landed in a clearing of the forest, Luz and Eda began to stretch from the long flight. Owlbert even left his staff, ruffling his feathers while snuggling close to Eda on her shoulder. Amity felt a chill and she shivered, placing the hood over her head to keep the intense icy wind from blasting the back of her head any longer. By doing so, it instantly got Luz's attention. The human's eyes widened and a grin slowly started to appear on her face.

"W-what?" Amity panicked, dreading if there was something wrong with her.

"You're just so cute! Cat ears really suit you! I guess you're nick-name shouldn't be _Mittens_ anymore, but _Kittens_ instead," Luz grinned.

Blushing, Amity touched the soft fabric cat ears sticking up from her hood, trying to pull them down. "Shut up."

"I wish I had service out here. I'd totally take a picture of you and post it on Pentstagram," Luz giggled.

Amity had never been more thankful for no connection, which was something she'd ironically never find herself hoping for.

"Alright girls, first things first," Eda announced, zipping up her coat. "Let's get our camp set up. I'm going to look around and try to find some grub, so Luz, I'm entrusting you with the tents. Try not to rip anything."

Luz stood erect and saluted with a serious expression before grabbing Eda's large back pack and began to unpack.

"And Amity," Eda continued. "Think you can handle starting the campfire?"

A simple campfire? Of course she could. The snow may prove to be a challenge though since the kindling would be wet, but Amity was confident in her skills.

"Sure thing," she nodded.

"Wait Eda, why are there _two_ tents?" Luz asked.

"You kids are going to be sharing a tent. One tent wouldn't fit all of us anyway, so for all of our comfort, it's for the best," Eda explained. "There an issue with that?"

Amity alone in a tent with Luz? No, there would be zero issues whatsoever. Maybe except for the fact Amity might die from overheating or get little sleep due to the fact she'll be sleeping right next to the girl she was in love with.

"No!" Amity responded before Luz could and then realized her voice sounded _way_ too enthusiastic. "I-I mean of course not. Not at all. I'd love sleeping with Luz- _next_ to Luz! Next to her. She'd be a good... s-sleeping buddy."

Eda raised a brow at her in confusion, but Luz jumped in the air with joy before Eda could say something if she was going to at all.

"Alright! Sleepover with Amity! Well, kind of a double sleepover since we'll be here for a couple nights," Luz beamed. "I can't wait! Oh, we can stay up all night telling stories, we could sip tea while watching the snow fall, we could visit one of those natural hot springs Eda was talking about."

Amity felt her face heat up at that last part. She hadn't packed any clothes for water and she highly doubted Luz did, so she seriously wondered how Luz expected them to go to the hot springs. Certainly she didn't expect the two of them to go _naked._ With that thought in her head, suddenly the fluffy pink coat she was wearing became suffocatingly warm.

"By all means, go ahead, but only after you guys finish your jobs setting up camp first," Eda said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Luz nodded.

Eda's expression softened into a smile. "Good. I'll be back in hopefully less than an hour with our dinner."

"Don't bring back something too adorable to eat though," Luz frowned.

"No promises. I'm kinda hungry for some rabbit stew," Eda winked.

"Aw no, not a bunny!" Luz whimpered, giving Eda puppy dog eyes.

Eda ruffled the Latina's hair. "Don't worry kid, I'll see what else I can find."

"Thanks, Eda," Luz smiled.

"No problem. Let's go, Owlbert," Eda grinned, summoning her Palisman before trekking deeper into the forest.

As the older witch became out of view, Amity decided to place all of her focus on the fire pit. She remembered Edric and Emira teaching her the different ways to arrange the kindling to create either a controlled, slow burning, or large flame. She decided to go with a standard star setup, making sure all snow was clear of the fire pit. She placed several stones around the pit before enacting a fire spell. After a couple of tries, the fire started to burn through the wood and soon large, bright pink flames could be seen. Satisfied with her work, she turned her head to watch Luz work.

Luz appeared to be struggling a bit with the last tent. The first one looked fine, but the second one for some reason was different and Amity could hear Luz's grumbles of frustration.

"¡Pedazo de mierda!" Luz exclaimed, wrestling with one of the tents poles.

Amity giggled, knowing Luz just swore in Spanish. She didn't know any Spanish at all, but she could always tell when Luz was cussing. Her expression always looked angered and the tone of her voice practically gave it away.

"Need some help?" Amity offered.

Luz was now laying in the snow in defeat, the slightly bent pole laying across her chest. She smiled, looking up at her green haired friend.

"Yes please," she huffed.

Amity helped her up and began fixing the tent. Luz watched her and waited for Amity to give her instructions, but Amity ended up finishing the tent before Luz could try to offer to help. Amity seemed to know what she was doing, so Luz kept quiet and instead pulled out some marshmallows Eda snagged from the human world. Popping one in her mouth to appease her grumbling stomach, Luz stared at the pink flames that flickered and it gave her an idea. She didn't exactly have all of the ingredients for smores, but roasting marshmallows was always fun.

Picking up a stick from the ground, Luz dusted it off. She placed a marshmallow on top of it, sticking the gooey sugary substance into the flames. Amity watched in curiosity as Luz quickly took the marshmallow away from the flame. It was on fire, but Luz blew out the flame before sticking it in her mouth.

"What are those pillow things?" Amity asked, sitting next to Luz.

"Oh right, you don't know about marshmallows. Well in my world, humans have a tradition of roasting marshmallows when we go camping. They're pretty much pure sugar so of course they taste amazing! Wanna try one?" Luz asked, offering the bag to Amity.

Hesitantly, Amity pulled out a marshmallow, smelled it, and took a bite. Luz was right about it practically being pure sugar, but there was a distinct flavor to it. She liked it.

"Nah, you gotta put it on a stick and let it catch on fire. Well, that's what I do, but some people also like to roast it until it gets golden brown," Luz smiled, placing a new marshmallow on her stick and handing it to Amity.

Placing the marshmallow near the flames, Amity sighed. "So what else do humans do when they go camping?"

"Oh lots of things! Fishing, hiking, listening to the night critters, and my mom used to tell the best scary stories too," Luz smiled, but her smile faded.

Amity could tell Luz was thinking about her mom. "You... must miss her."

"More than you know," Luz chuckled weakly. "She would have loved this. We didn't get to see very much snow where we lived, but we often did when we went camping. We had so much fun together, me and her."

Amity felt Luz's pain, almost physically. She remembered a time when her own mother would have also loved doing something like this with her when she was little. But that was a long time ago and things were much different now.

"I know how you feel. My mom... used to love going camping with me and my family. She taught me my first ice spell when we were camping once, actually. I honestly never liked camping, but my family did, so I went along with it so I could see them be happy. Then when the twins and I got older, our family just... stopped. We didn't have family outings, we didn't do anything fun anymore. Our parents just turned cold towards us all of a sudden. They claimed it was _tough love_ and since we were Blights, we didn't have time to be concerned with fun things like we did when we were children," Amity explained.

Luz was mere inches away from Amity's face when she looked up, causing the witchling to stumble backwards, likely turning bright red.

"Oops, sorry, Amity! You know me, I just love hearing backstories," Luz apologized quickly.

"I-it's okay," Amity stuttered.

"Alright kids, I managed to find some gooseberries... as well as an _actual_ goose," the voice of Eda announced as she entered the campsite.

Luz and Amity looked away from the dead animal in Eda's hand.

"Thank you, Eda. I guess a dead bird is better than a dead bunny," Luz sighed.

"Tastes better too!" Eda exclaimed happily. "And hey, nice job with the camp, girls! Luz, did you unpack your things already?"

Luz shook her head. "Not yet, but maybe Amity and I will set up the inside while you cook?"

"Sounds like a plan," Eda nodded.

Luz and Amity decided to remain in the tent after unpacking their things and setting up their sleeping bags. Luz had her Good Witch Azura book in her hands, eagerly reading like it was the first time she had read it. Amity cautiously had her diary out, careful to keep the pages out of Luz's view. She was ashamed to admit she was writing about the human, but how could she not when Luz smiled the way she did when she got to an exciting portion of her book? Amity had a feeling that smile would be the absolute death of her some day.

"Watcha thinking about, _Kittens?"_ Luz asked, suddenly lowering her book.

Amity blinked at her, trying to think of a lie and not die from the nickname. "You know, the usual. School, my siblings, my friends-"

"Your crush?" Luz added with a smirk.

"Yes, actually," Amity laughed. "I can never seem to get them off my mind. They're everything to me."

Luz leaned backwards and plopped down on her sleeping bag. "Honestly, the way you talk about them, I don't think it's a crush anymore. I'm betting you're in love."

Amity sighed, knowing Luz was spot on. "Why don't we go check on Eda and see if dinner is ready?"

"Aww, you _are_ in love, aren't you?" Luz cooed.

"Oh, hush. Like you've never been in love before," Amity blushed.

"I have, I have... _I am_ ," Luz murmured.

Amity missed the last part. "Hm?"

"N-never mind, let's go check on Eda!" Luz blushed herself, shortly rising and exiting the tent.

Amity shrugged and followed her out. The two girls were surprised to see Eda already eating. In one hand she had a dozen or so gooseberries and in the other hand had a cooked goose leg.

"Thanks for letting us know you were done," Luz blurted out sarcastically.

"You two were talking, I didn't wanna interrupt," Eda said defensively. "Don't worry, there's plenty of food to go around."

Luz grinned as Eda handed her some gooseberries and some pieces of cooked goose. Amity politely took her portion and sat down next to Luz, silently nibbling on her food. The clouds in the sky had finally cleared, revealing the brilliant bright stars. The Emperor's Star was definitely the biggest and brightest in the sky, a true sight to behold. It was rare to ever see it's bluish glow from Bonesborough, but here it was easily seen.

"How cool, you guys have a North Star here too!" Luz exclaimed, pointing at the Emperor's Star.

Amity and Eda raised a brow at her in confusion.

"You mean the Emperor's Star?" Eda asked slowly.

"Oh, is that what you guys call it? Huh, well on my world, we have a star just like it and it's called the North Star," Luz explained.

"North Stars here are something completely different," Amity said quietly.

Luz chuckled. "Probably something horrifying, huh?"

"Quite the opposite, actually," Amity smiled lightly.

"Depends on who you ask," Eda grumbled.

Amity looked up at the Emperor's Star. "Well, basically, a North Star is the person your soul is aligned with. Your destiny together is written in the stars. You feel like the life you live is only half of what it could be without this person. Once you finally meet them, you feel... whole. Complete. There's only one North Star out there for you and they become your everything once you meet them."

"Aw, that must be the witch version of a soulmate!" Luz grinned.

"On the Boiling Isles, the term _soulmate_ doesn't have nearly as much weight as someone's North Star, Luz. We have soulmates here too, except you can have multiple of those in a lifetime. You only have _one_ North Star. To actually find your North Star is near impossible and many believe it's just a myth," Amity explained, her heart beating faster by the second as Luz's eyes began to sparkle.

Eda picked her teeth with a goose bone. "That's because it _is_ a myth. It's nonsense if you ask me. Don't tell me you really believe in North Stars, kid!"

Amity blushed from embarrassment. "I... never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Well, I believe it," Luz huffed. "I think there's someone like that out there for me."

"Dream on, kid," Eda muttered, popping a gooseberry in her mouth.

"Come on, Eda! Don't you believe there's _someone_ out there you're destined to be with?" Luz questioned.

"No," Eda deadpanned. "I'm in my forties. If there _were,_ they would have showed up by now."

"You don't know that," Luz argued.

Eda cackled. "Luz, I've had more boyfriends and girlfriends for that matter, than I can count. And my life feels as whole as it can be, but... don't let me stop you from believing North Stars exist. Even if it _is_ nothing more than a witchling's fairy tale in my opinion."

Luz shrugged. "If someone told me the Boiling Isles was a fairy tale back home, I would have believed them. Yet here I am now."

"That's different," Eda grumbled, crossing her arms. "Again, believe what you want and I'll believe what I want."

"Fair enough," Luz nodded, stretching her arms over her head. "So, Eda, can I go look around for one of those hot springs you were talking about?"

Eda smiled. "Sure, just bring Amity with you. She could actually hold her own in a fight against one of the creatures out here."

"Hey! I can hold my own too!" Luz defended.

"Not on the Boiling Isles, not yet. You need to know more spells first," Eda snorted and stood up, walking over to her tent and left the two girls in silence.

"I'm always ready to learn new spells though," Luz murmured to herself. "Anyway, I'm gonna go look for a hot spring. You coming, Amity?"

Amity blinked at her, seriously debating on it. "U-uh, sure."

"Great! Let's go!" Luz smiled, bouncing up from her spot. "I brought some towels just in case we'd get wet somehow, so I'll let you borrow one of mine if you want."

* * *

Finding a hot spring was relatively easy. The two witches only had to walk for about seven minutes before finding one. According to Eda, the entire forest was full of them, it was just a matter of finding them. With a little effort, they could be found within minutes.

Luz was humming happily, eager to soak in the hot water since it was so cold out. Amity on the other hand was completely panicking. There was no way Luz actually expect them to enter the hot springs _naked._ She couldn't. Perhaps she only wanted to soak her feet or something along the lines of that. Amity calmed down at the thought of that, sticking with it and hoping to the Titan that was Luz's intention.

The hot spring they found was large enough to fit at least five people, so there was plenty of space for the two of them. Amity sighed with relief; at least she wouldn't have to be super close to Luz while they were in there.

Breaking free from her thoughts, Amity noticed Luz starting to remove her shirt. If her heart hadn't been beating fast before, it certainly was now.

"Luz, what are you doing?!" Amity shrieked.

Luz tilted her head in confusion. "What? I'll be wearing my underwear and bra."

"T-that's not the point," Amity stuttered "I... never mind. That's great- fine! That's fine!"

"Okay then," Luz said slowly. "If it makes you uncomfortable-"

"It doesn't, trust me," Amity interrupted. "We're both girls, so it doesn't matter. I just don't understand how you're so open about it."

"It's practically like wearing a swimsuit," Luz shrugged. "Just with a different fabric."

"I see," Amity muttered. "Do what you want, I don't care."

"You're bright red though," Luz teased, starting to pull her shirt down.

"T-that's because it's cold out," Amity grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You sure?" Luz asked.

Growling, Amity pulled off her shirt to prove a point. "See? I really don't care!"

As soon as the cold air hit her top half, she then realized what she had just done. Sure she had her bra on, but she had never acted out like that before, let alone in front of her crush. She wanted to scream. No, better yet, she wanted to find a cave somewhere and never see the light of day again. _She couldn't believe she had really just done that._

"Oh, then great!" Luz smiled, taking off her shirt and pants off completely this time.

Amity was unsure whether or not to praise the Titan or curse him for the sight before her. Seeing Luz shirtless and in her cat-print bra made her even more adorable than normal. Sighing, Amity also took off her pants and entered the hot spring in defeat, looking anywhere other than at Luz. She hoped Luz would enter the hot spring on the opposite side, but of course she didn't. Of course she joined Amity _right next to her._ Amity was just fated to overheat that night, she guessed.

"This feels amazing, don't you think? I can feel all of my stress and fears melt away," Luz sighed dreamily.

"Yeah... it's nice," Amity agreed shyly.

Luz sighed contently. "I think I could stay in here forever."

"Me too," Amity whispered.

"So, uh, do you really believe in North Stars or were you just afraid to admit it after what Eda said?" Luz asked softly, changing the subject.

Amity shrugged lightly. "I kind of do. I _want_ to believe I have a North Star."

"Tell me more about them. Everything you know," Luz grinned.

"Well, by the rare chance of meeting your North Star, it's like... you were born half in love with them. Knowing them is like being found with never knowing you were ever lost. To have them, to be theirs, is like nothing else. Nothing would ever dare to be. There is no force that is more than they are. They are your gravity, they're what holds you to the world," Amity explained.

Luz's eyes sparkled brighter than the Emperor's Star. "Woah, sounds like in an Azura fanfic I read once. That's so cool! Do you think... _have you_ met your North Star yet?"

"I'm not sure, entirely. You asked me earlier if my crush had developed into something more, it honestly has. But it's... almost different than love. I've fallen in love once before; this is different."

"How so?" Luz asked curiously.

"Well, I hated this person when I first met them, but it broke my heart that I had those negative feelings. I could never understand why. When I finally accepted I had a crush on them, every night I was overwhelmed by loneliness and I wanted nothing more than to be in their arms. Now that I'm... in love with them, I can't imagine life without them. I... can't live without them in my life," Amity explained sincerely. "And I know that just sounds like I'm deeply in love, but I just feel... whole whenever I'm with them. I feel like I'm home."

Finally saying that out loud, Amity realized what she said did sound a whole lot like she was describing someone's North Star. But Luz, _a human,_ couldn't possibly be Amity Blight's North Star. She _was_ something though, Amity couldn't deny that.

Luz had been tearing up and she hadn't even realized it. "That's... wow, that was beautiful."

"It's the truth," Amity pointed out.

"You _have_ gone soft, haven't you, Blight? That's cute," Luz sniffled.

"Don't ruin the moment," Amity scoffed, gently punching Luz's arm.

"Sorry," Luz grinned. "Well, what you said makes a lot of sense. Maybe you _did_ meet your North Star."

Amity shook her head. "No, I know I didn't. They don't like me back."

Luz raised a brow at her. "How do you know that?"

"I don't, but if they did, they would have told me by now," Amity muttered.

"Maybe they aren't ready to yet," Luz added. "Sometimes... people have a hard time describing their feelings. Sometimes they're afraid of the future."

"I guess so," Amity sighed.

After staying in the hot spring until the two girls fingers looked like raisins, they decided it was time to leave. Amity was grateful for Luz's towel, but the freezing temperature around them was unbearable now that they were wet. The two of them had completely neglected to think about that and now they paid the price. The walk back to camp was much faster to say the least.

Entering their campsite, the two girls huddled around the campfire in front of Eda who was playing hexes holdem with Owlbert. Eda looked disappointed with her cards and Owlbert looked delighted.

"So, did you girls have a nice time?" Eda asked, placing a card in front of Owlbert.

"I-it was great," Luz shivered and Amity nodded. "Also, I thought you p-promised King that you'd quit playing hexes h-holdem forever!"

"Well, King isn't here right now," Eda snickered. "You two need a blanket? You look like you're freezing."

"Y-yes, please," Amity nodded.

Eda got up and eyed Owlbert. "No cheating, Owlbert. The girls will tell me if you do."

The palisman rolled his eyes and hooted in response once Eda walked away.

Luz unconsciously scooted closer to Amity and the green haired witch most definitely noticed.

"W-what are you doing?" Amity panicked.

Luz immediately backed away as if she somehow hurt Amity. "S-sorry, I just thought we'd warm up faster if we were... c-closer together?"

"O-oh," Amity shivered. "W-well I didn't tell you to stop."

Smiling, Luz locked arms with Amity, leaning her head against her shoulder. Amity _did_ warm up faster, and not just because Luz was snuggling with her. Luz still felt just as cold as she did, but her plan seemed to be working for the time being.

Once Eda returned, she squinted at the two young witches holding each other close. She had suspected something about Amity liking Luz and Luz liking Amity for some time. This further confirmed it for her, but she'd cut the two some slack for now. They were cold after all, but she knew those looks the two gave each other. She had been in their position before herself.

She walked behind them, tightly wrapping the two together in a fuzzy grey blanket. She then suddenly faked a sneeze. "There you go, you two. I'm gonna hurry up and finish my game with Owlbert and head to bed. You're snuggling and cuteness is making my allergies act up."

"Are you saying you're allergic to affection?" Luz teased, raising her head.

Eda glared at her. "Maybe I am."

Luz snuggled even closer to Amity, causing the young girl to blush intensely. "Well get used to it. Amity is my personal heater for the next few days."

"I am?" Amity asked herself more than Luz.

"I-I mean, only if you're okay with it?" Luz asked.

"Of course," Amity admitted quietly.

"Good," Luz grinned, leaning her head on Amity's shoulders once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...don't ask how this chapter turned into what it did because I have zero answers.  
> Cough... TwO giRLS cHiLLinG iN a hOt TuB, tWo FeeT aParT cUz tHeY heLLa GaY!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Amity have a heart-to-heart and the girls start their search for Eda's ingredients

Amity wasn't sure what time it was, but at least she knew it was morning. Her night had been... _difficult_ to say the least. Not only had Luz slept _right_ next to her, but she also eventually wrapped an arm around her at some point in the middle of the night, causing the girl to practically stop breathing. She probably could have gotten away with cuddling with Luz, but she had zero courage to do that. Eventually, she nodded off but her night was overall restless due to waking up multiple times whenever Luz mumbled something in her sleep or when she felt Luz's hand unconsciously grab her own.

Luz was still snoring away when Amity woke up. She assumed Eda was still asleep, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stay and watch Luz sleep. Even if that _was_ extremely tempting. Leaving her tent while taking extra precautions to not wake Luz, she was surprised to see Eda sitting next to the dying fire. The older witch looked deep in thought as she stared at the small pink flames.

"Good morning, Eda," Amity greeted her.

Eda looked up, not expecting to see Amity. "Oh, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," Amity admitted. "I mean, Luz snores pretty loudly."

Eda snorted. "Yeah, I should have warned you about that. Did she seem to sleep okay?"

"Yeah. It was kinda adorable how she talked in her sleep too," Amity smiled and then blushed. "I-I mean not that I was watching her... you know what, n-never mind."

Eda nodded and stared into the fire once more before glancing at the younger witch. "I'm going to be blunt with you for a moment."

Amity nervously sat down across from her. "Alright."

"Look, I know you're in love with my kid," Eda blurted out.

"W-what? No I'm not!" Amity lied. "Me? In love with Luz? No! Of course not! She's a human for crying out loud!"

"Don't deny it," Eda chuckled. "I've been in your position before and no offense, you make it a bit obvious. I think you're just lucky Luz can be dense as a brick."

"Fine, I... I am," Amity sighed in defeat. "Are you mad?"

"Well, I think you're the perfect blend of good and bad influence for Luz honestly, so there's that," Eda smiled.

Amity scoffed. "Bad influence? I think you're mistaken, Eda. I'm a Blight."

Eda raised a brow at her. "Kid, you nearly destroyed a girls entire memory out of selfishness and almost got Luz dissected on the first day you met her. That's bad even by _my_ standards."

"O-oh, right," Amity deflated.

"But, I haven't seen Luz get so excited whenever she knows you're going to be somewhere she's gonna be or whenever I let her invite you to things," Eda added. "So am I mad about it? Not really. I know you mean a lot to her and I'm certain you'll take good care of her whether or not a relationship comes out of this. But... I think Luz is growing up too fast. Her birthday is next month for Titan's sake."

Eda wasn't wrong about that. Luz had definitely matured a lot since Amity first met her. That was partially why Amity fell in love with her in the first place. Luz showed she could be brave, handle difficult situations, and still remain the loving, goofy person she was. But because she was growing up, Amity also feared how much time she would have with the human. The human realm was not easy to gain access to by any means, but eventually, she knew Luz would want to go home and would. To her _real_ home. And as much as Amity wished she could keep Luz all to herself as long as they both shall lived, she couldn't be that selfish. If Luz ever did decide to stay on the Boiling Isles, preferably with _her_ , then it would be on her own terms. Not Amity's.

Amity looked away. "Luz and I will never get into a relationship. She doesn't like me _that_ way. I don't even know if she likes girls."

Eda snickered. "I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you."

Amity looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Luz is one of the most complicated people I know. Obviously since she's human and none of us witches are experts on how they function," Eda laughed. "But she does likes boys."

"Oh," Amity wilted.

"She _also_ definitely likes girls. She's told me herself," Eda winked. "We had a talk a while back on whether or not the Boiling Isles was a place to condemn same gender relationships and I told her _no._ That's when she said she could have feelings for either girls or boys. So don't let your hopes die, Amity. And from what I've noticed, she reacts differently around you than any other person. I'd keep that in mind if I were you. Does it mean she has a crush on you? Maybe, maybe not. The only way to find out is to ask her yourself. You won't get anywhere by staying quiet."

"How are you so good at this?" Amity huffed.

"Ha! One of the many perks of being incredibly sexy like me is that you gain a bunch of relationship experience," Eda explained proudly. "A downside is that some of that experience brings pain. Eventually though, you'll learn that the right person out there for you may be someone you never expected and you may not find that out right away."

"What if I think Luz is the right one for me?" Amity whispered shyly.

Eda blinked at her. "Gee, you really are head over heals for her, aren't you?"

Amity nodded sadly.

Eda ruffled her silver hair. "Well, I can't say what Luz's feelings are towards you aside from you're one of the closest people to her on the Boiling Isles, but I think you should tell her how _you_ feel. Even if she doesn't return your feelings, which at this point is anyone's guess whether or not she will or wont, she won't stop wanting to be friends with you. That I can promise."

It was worth a try, Amity supposed. Her only problem was actually finding the courage to tell Luz how she felt. That in itself seemed impossible, let alone confessing her feelings without stuttering and blushing like an idiot.

"Thank you, Eda," Amity muttered shyly.

"Anytime, kid," Eda grinned. "Now speaking of Luz, why don't you wake her up. I need to explain the plans for today when you're both present. Just slap her face a couple of times and she'll wake up right away."

"I'm not doing that," Amity replied monotone.

The younger witch got up and entered her and Luz's tent. As expected, the human was still fast asleep, probably dreaming of Azura or some strange human fantasy. Oh what Amity would give to enter the dreamscape of Luz Noceda's mind, see what made the girl tick, see what her life was like in her own realm, who the girl loved. Well, maybe not that last part. Amity would never deny listening to Luz admit her feelings for someone, but by hearing it would absolutely crush Amity's heart and spirit. Maybe that's why everyone called it a _crush_ in the first place. Your feelings would eventually get _crushed_ in return. But could Amity recover from such a blow since Luz was no longer a crush to her, but something far deeper than that?

She wasn't sure and decided not to dwell on it, or stare at her sleeping friend for however long she pleased. Kneeling down, she gently nudged Luz, causing the Latina to moan in her sleep in annoyance and slap the assailant's hand away. Amity tried to rouse her once again, yet this time, Luz turned over and grumbled something inaudible.

Amity rolled her eyes and smiled, this time placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Luz, you need to wake up. Eda wants to go over the plans for today."

"Five more minutes," Luz grumbled sleepily.

"Come on, you don't want Eda to be upset with you, do you?" Amity chuckled.

Luz inhaled deeply and sat up, stretching her arms over her head. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the girl standing over her. She smiled fondly at Amity and got up.

"I'll be out in a couple minutes," Luz yawned.

Amity nodded and rejoined Eda outside, placing her small hands near the pink flames to try to warm up. Eda had a scroll out and was reading the contents on it, humming an unfamiliar tune to herself. Amity wondered if what was on the scroll was actually a list. It probably was.

"Morning, guys," Luz said groggily, exiting her tent and sat next to Amity.

"Hey Luz," Eda greeted her tired apprentice. "Are you awake yet?"

"Partially," Luz yawned, leaning her head on Amity's shoulder.

Amity's cheeks turned bright red as the human snuggled closer to her. Eda glanced at Amity and flashed a toothy smirk at her before looking at her scroll once more.

"Yes, please do get comfy, Luz. We have a long tiring day ahead of us," Eda grinned. "To take up less time, we're going to be splitting up today. I'm going to entrust you two to gather half of the ingredients we need while Owlbert and I get the other half."

Luz lifted her head up and her eyes lit up. "What kind of witchy stuff will we be collecting?"

Eda ruffled her hair. "Well, I've decided to make it easier for the two of you. Shriek owl feathers are very hard to find and the quickest way to find one is by finding a shriek owl nest which could be dangerous. I'm not gonna let you two try to mess with a shriek owl on your own, so I'll deal with collecting the feathers myself."

"Aw man, then you'll have only hard things to do? That's not fair," Luz frowned.

"Nah, I'll also be collecting the moon berries. Those suckers grow everywhere throughout Grimevale, so I'll find them easily, don't worry," Eda assured her. "As for you two, you'll be looking for salt slugs and stardust crystals. Luckily, the two can be found in the same location. If you find a deep enough cave, you're bound to find both of them somewhere. Just... be sure there aren't any werewolves or harpies occupying the cave first. Other than that, you guys should be perfectly safe."

"Sounds good," Luz beamed, eager to start her mission. "We need to bring anything?"

Eda thought for a moment. "Water, some snacks if you get hungry, and of course something to collect the items. I suggest you get as many salt slugs and stardust crystals you can fit in your bags."

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you later then?" Luz asked.

Eda nodded and mounted her palisman. "I'll see you two around dinner time. Good luck!"

"Thanks mom!" Luz grinned and then her expression turned into a horror filled one. "I-I mean-"

Eda was smiling wider than she ever had before. She knew Luz accidentally slipped up, but it warmed the older witches heart nonetheless and decided not to give Luz a hard time. "You're welcome, kiddo. Stay safe."

Without another word said, Eda took off into the sky, leaving the two younger witches behind. Amity had never seen Luz so flustered and embarrassed before. She loved the sight and she knew this was one of the rare moments where she could tease Luz just a little.

Amity snickered. _"Thanks, mom."_

"Shush," Luz grumbled. "Maybe I see Eda as my second mother figure, okay?"

"Anyone could tell me _that,_ Luz," Amity chuckled.

* * *

Finding a cave was proving to be more difficult than the two witches originally thought. Luz was eager to complete the mission at first, then realized that she'd have to do a lot of walking and hiking along the trails in order to complete it. Amity had no issues with hiking since her siblings often got into trouble in the wilderness of Bonesborough and she almost always had to fetch them before they set something on fire. However, being with Luz made her heart race as if she had been running, especially when the human began singing something in Spanish.

Eventually though, the two did find a deep cave just as the snow began to fall again. It was pitch black inside and it sounded like there was a body of water somewhere within, but for the most part the cave was dry. Amity took out her training wand and produced a spell that lit the tip on fire.

"You still have your training wand?" Luz questioned.

"Well, I'd rather not use up my own energy producing spells, so I'll let this do all the work," Amity explained.

"Or I could always make a light-" Luz stopped mid sentence when she reached into her bag. "Shit, I left my notepad back at camp. Buen trabajo, idiota."

"That's okay, we'll just use my wand. We won't be here too long anyway," Amity assured her.

Entering the cave, the two began their search. Luz was fascinated by the little creatures that scurried along the cave floor, most of which looked similar to animals she would find in the human realm. Though the demon realm did have its differences, especially when the creatures glowed bright purple or green in the dark and some of them made bizarre noises. Amity paid no attention to the critters wandering around the cave and instead focused on Luz and how her eyes lit up whenever she saw something new.

"Oh hey, is that a salt slug?" Luz asked suddenly, pointing at a slimy looking creature on the ground.

Amity knew it wasn't but a harmless cave slug, but it could be fun to mess with her. "I'm not sure, I can't see it very well. Why don't you pick it up and show me?"

"Okay!" Luz smiled and picked up the small creature.

Amity didn't expect Luz to actually want to pick it up, so messing with her with a slimy cave slug was out of the question. "Nope, it's just a cave slug. Salt slugs are white, have dry skin, and smell like salt; hence their name."

"Oh. Sorry little guy," Luz frowned, gently placing the creature back on the ground.

"Let's keep looking," Amity encouraged.

The two ventured deeper in the cave and by now could no longer see the entrance to the cave at all, just the darkness ahead. It was actually Amity who found the majority of the salt slugs and Luz decided she'd be far more helpful carrying the bag that contained them. Luz almost licked one of the slugs at one point out of boredom to see if it actually tasted like salt, to which Amity warned her not to and she decided against it.

"Okay, this thing is looking pretty full. Now we just need to find stardust crystals," Luz grinned.

"Actually, I think I might have seen a cluster on the walls of the entrance of the cave and I doubt we can go too much deeper. Should we start heading back?" Amity asked.

Luz nodded. "It'll be dark pretty soon, so yeah. Do you think we can have a snack first before we leave?"

Amity raised a brow at her. "Right here, right now?"

"Sure, why not?" Luz shrugged. "Just stick your wand in the ground or something so we'll have some light."

Luz plopped down on the dirt and took out a couple of homemade chocolate-chip energy bars she made herself back at the Owl House. Sugar and chocolate was surprisingly hard to find on the Boiling Isles, but thankfully Eda knew the right people who provided. Once Amity sat down, she handed her an energy bar as well and the two started to nibble on their snack.

"So, this trip is a lot more... _worky_ than I hoped it would be, but when we get back to camp we can build snowmen and igloos," Luz grinned.

Amity chuckled. "I still don't know what those are."

"That's fine, I'll just teach you," Luz explained. "Say uh... are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Well, Amity had spent the night sleeping right next to the girl she loved, not to mention got to spend time with her in a hot spring while they stared at the stars, so Amity _definitely_ was enjoying herself that trip.

"Yeah," Amity nodded and finished her food. "It's a shame Willow or Gus couldn't come along with us."

Luz shrugged. "I mean, I do stuff with them all the time. I was actually really looking forward to spend time with _you_ this trip. Just the two of us."

"R-really?" Amity blushed.

"Of course!" Luz smiled. "I love spending time with you, even if we don't do it as much as I'd like to. Our Azura book club meetings are fun and all, but it never seems like we spend enough time together. So, I'm just trying to say I enjoy moments like this."

"I do too, Luz," Amity smiled back, feeling remarkably warm considering she could see her own breath from the intense cold.

Luz took a deep breath and then sighed, looking like she wanted to say something but was hesitating.

"What is it?" Amity asked.

"Oh it's..." Luz sighed again. "Remember how we talked about your crush yesterday and how you thought you knew they don't like you?"

Amity gulped, wondering were this conversation was leading to. "Y-yeah?"

"Well, what if I could say I knew they _did_ like you back?" Luz questioned, a small blush appearing on her face.

Amity furrowed her brows. "That's impossible. You don't even know who it is."

"It's me, isn't it?" Luz chuckled.

Amity's heart stopped. Luz knew. But how could Luz _possibly_ know? Eda had mentioned earlier that Luz was dense as a brick sometimes and Amity knew that to be true. But it seemed Luz was _pretending_ she didn't know Amity liked her this entire time.

"I-I," Amity stuttered. "Yes... it is."

Luz sighed with relief. "I've kind of known for a while, actually."

Amity stared at her dumbfounded and slightly irritated. _"What?"_

"Amity, don't think I don't notice whenever your face goes bright red whenever I'm close to you or hear the things you mutter under your breath. I saw how you were acting last night at the hot springs, how you were acting last night in our tent. It all confirmed it for me," Luz explained, placing her hand over Amity's. "But... I _do_ like you back. I really do."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Amity asked breathlessly, her heart threatening to fall out of her chest if it beat any faster.

Luz awkwardly rubbed the side of her arm. "I was nervous I guess? No one's ever had a crush on me before. Well, I've never had my _own_ crush return my feelings. So it was just kind of hard to wrap my head around for a while. But I knew I had to tell you how I felt during this trip. There would have been plenty of opportunities for us to be alone without any chances of my confession being ruined by anything, so that's why."

Amity was still in disbelief. "How long... how long have you had a crush on me?"

Luz tilted her head, contemplating. "Probably since we fought the Slither Beast together. The way you looked at me when you put that barrier up in front of me, you looked so sad. You looked like you were terrified to lose me. I realized then I had to do something and help you because I didn't wanna risk losing you either."

Amity was in shock. It turned out Luz liked her before _she_ even liked Luz. Amity had only just realized her feelings for Luz when they entered Willow's memories and that was a good few weeks _after_ the Slither Beast incident. She almost felt stupid for not figuring out Luz liked her back. _Of course she did._ Luz was touchy with all of her friends, but she was different around Amity. She always asked about her and even took care of her when Amity broke her foot. Luz had liked her for so long and she just realized it now.

"Oh," Amity murmured. "I knew I liked you when we were trying to save Willow's memories, but I denied it for a while. Until Grom."

Amity could almost see the gears working in Luz's mind. "Wait a sec... I was the person you were going to ask out to Grom!"

"Yeah," Amity laughed. "I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"So, your greatest fear was me rejecting you?" Luz asked, tearing up slightly when the green haired witch nodded. "Oh, Amity, I would never! Even if I _didn't_ have a crush on you, I would have gone to Grom with you no matter what! Ugh, I wish I would have found the courage to ask you and tell you my feelings then. It would have saved us a lot of time and awkwardness."

Amity shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it now, just move forward."

Luz smiled. "Yeah. Does this mean we're girlfriends now?"

"If you want," Amity nodded shyly.

"Obviously I do," Luz smirked, standing up, offering her hand to Amity. "Well, _girlfriend,_ why don't we look for those stardust crystals and head back to camp before dark? Then we can snuggle when we get back!"

Amity happily accepted her hand and Luz helped her stand. "Sounds like a plan."

Walking back to where they came from, Amity kept an eye out for the stardust crystals. What was odd was that she couldn't see the light from the cave entrance, even though they had been walking for quite a while. Perhaps they had gone deeper than they thought.

Starting to shiver, Amity hesitantly reached out for Luz's hand, unsure if that was allowed.

"C-can I hold your hand?" Amity asked softly.

"Of course you can!" Luz grinned, offering her hand.

Amity held Luz's hand and leaned into the shorter girl as they walked. Luz was warm and being able to finally do this made Amity the happiest girl on the Boiling Isles. Nothing would be better than holding Luz's hand and being close to her. Well, perhaps a _kiss_ from Luz would be better, but Amity didn't want to jump ahead of herself. The two had just gotten into a relationship only minutes ago after all. This also meant she had to wait to tell Luz that she wasn't just a crush anymore, that Amity was deeply in love with her. The last thing Amity wanted to do was scare Luz off, so she decided to wait for the right time to tell her and now nor this trip wasn't it.

Luz suddenly tugged Amity to the side. "Are those the crystals?"

Amity let go of her hand and examined the yellowish crystals on the wall. They were indeed stardust crystals and she had never seen any _this_ large before. Certainly taking a few of them would suffice for Eda.

"Yeah, they are. Good eye, Luz," Amity smiled, placing a hand on the rocks. "Now the trick is to grip, twist, and-"

With a bit of force, Amity popped a crystal off of the wall with ease. Luz nodded and followed her girlfriend's lead. For something with a spectacular name such as _"stardust crystal",_ Luz wasn't all that impressed by them. They just looked like any ordinary crystal to her.

"Shouldn't they be all sparkly because of their name?" Luz huffed, placing the last of the crystals in the slug bag.

"They get their name when you hold them up in sunlight. I'll show you tomorrow if it isn't cloudy," Amity promised.

Luz smiled and grabbed Amity's hand once again, resuming to walk.

"Can't wait! Now, let's start heading back to-" Luz started to say but then suddenly stopped.

In fact, Luz stopped walking entirely. Amity watched her nervously, but Luz was staring dead ahead.

"What is it?" Amity asked, before Luz pointed forward.

Amity looked in front of her and saw the entrance of the cave. But something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Uh, I don't think we're gonna be able to leave anytime soon," Luz murmured, gripping Amity's hand slightly tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, but of course I leave a cliffhanger!  
> :3


	4. Chapter 4

Amity tried not to panic even though this situation was perfectly logical to panic over. Sometime while they were searching for the salt slugs, an avalanche must have happened and completely blocked the entrance to the cave with snow, rocks, and debris. They were so deep in the cave that they didn't hear it happen. But even if they _had_ heard it, it didn't alter the fact that the two of them were now trapped in the cave with limited food, water, and light sources.

"That would be a problem," Luz muttered.

Amity let go of Luz's hand and began to pace. "You think?! Luz, we're fucking _trapped_ in here!"

"D-don't worry, Eda will come looking for us when she notices we haven't returned," Luz tried to calm her girlfriend down but to little prevail.

Amity scowled at her. "Grimevale isn't a small area! There are probably hundreds of caves out here and you expect Eda to check each and every one of them?"

"She _will_... it just might take a while for her to find us," Luz responded awkwardly.

"By the time she finds us, if she even _does_ , we'll be dead! The entrance is blocked too, how would she know we're trapped in here?!" Amity shrieked. "And my wand will only have so much power left and I can't keep a light source going forever!"

"Amity, it's going to be alright," Luz said calmly.

Amity was frankly shocked how Luz could act so calm at a time like this. Though her voice was calming to hear, Amity was still terrified. She couldn't die here, not after finding out the girl she loved returned her feelings. She had a future to live and Luz was now a part of it. She'd be damned if she let the two of them die here.

"You don't know that," Amity hissed.

"You're right, I don't," Luz admitted and placed a gentle hand on Amity's cheek. "But there's always a way out of a bad situation. We'll get out of here, I promise."

Amity sighed and leaned into Luz's touch, her nerves calming significantly. "I trust you, but I honestly don't see how we're going to get out of this."

"Luz Noceda is a master escape artist, so don't worry," Luz smiled. "Trust me, I can squeeze through super tight spaces."

Amity snorted at the mental image. "And if we can't find a space that you can fit through, what other ideas do you have in mind?"

"Well, I saw this situation in an anime once and the characters got out alive with teamwork and a some help from love, so I'm confident we'll get out of here too," Luz grinned.

"This isn't some human entertainment, Luz. How could that be helpful?" Amity grumbled.

"No, no, hear me out," Luz explained.

"Fine," Amity conceded.

"They sung a song in the anime that helped them escape and I don't really know the lyrics except that goes... _secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"_ Luz sang loudly, her voice echoing off of the cave's walls.

Amity couldn't help but laugh at that. Only Luz could make light in a dark situation.

"I don't think singing is going to help us," Amity chuckled weakly. "But I enjoyed that. Thank you."

Luz shrugged. "It was worth a try. At least I made you smile."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm still scared out of my mind," Amity said sadly.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't. I'm pretty scared too," Luz admitted.

Amity looked into her eyes. "Really? But you're acting so calm."

"My mom taught me to stay calm in high stress situations. Panicking only wastes the energy you need and puts you in a bad state of mind. Staying positive is the best thing you can do for something like this," Luz explained.

Amity felt childish for acting the way she did before when Luz remained calm. Had Luz not been calm in this situation, Amity might have done something she may have regretted. She would have to apologize to Luz for that later. For now, Amity remained silent and sat down, Luz plopping down next to her.

It felt like hours had passed by and the only noises that were heard were from the water droplets within the cave and the occasional whistle or hum from Luz. Amity however, was deep in thought. Her wand was low on energy and she knew she wouldn't be able to produce a flame for longer than about twenty minutes. After that, Amity would have to face one of her greatest fears. She knew Luz should probably know about it before Amity began panicking and screaming when it happened, causing chaos. Now was as good as any time to tell her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, Luz. I'm just really more afraid of what will happen when the lights are out," Amity said quietly.

Luz sat up from her laying position. "I don't think there's anything dangerous in here though, so you have nothing to worry about. And plus, you've got me, your fearless champion! I'll protect you from any dangerous thing in here, even in the dark!"

"No, that's not what I..." Amity sighed. "Look, can I tell you a secret? But you have to promise not to laugh."

Luz nodded.

"Before, my greatest fear was getting rejected by you. My second greatest fear, which really is my greatest fear _now_ , is... the dark," Amity explained.

"Why would I laugh at that?" Luz asked, genuinely confused. "That's a perfectly valid fear."

Luz was the first person who hadn't laughed or snickered at Amity's fear. It was nice for a change and Titan did she love this girl.

"I wasn't always _this_ afraid of darkness you know," Amity whispered. "My parents are responsible for worsening my fear."

Luz's expression turned concerned. "What are you talking about?"

"My parent's form of punishment or _discipline_ as they called it was different for each of us. Em, Ed, and I all got our own punishments usually surrounding our deepest fears. For Edric, it was having to spend the night in solitude without anyone with him in the attic. His fear was being alone for long periods of time. For Emira, it was spending the night in the basement where there was bound to be tons of spiders and rats. She was terrified of them. And for me, they would lock me in a closet without any light," Amity explained painfully. "I was only mildly afraid of the dark at the time and slept with a night light, but my parents fortified that fear whenever they locked me in the closet. Being trapped in a dark space for a day, the night, it was scary. And it definitely made me a more obedient child."

"Okay, I _really_ hate your parents," Luz growled. "And I'm so sorry that happened to you, Amity. I swear if your parents ever abuse you like that again-"

"Abuse? I think that's a _harsh_ word for it, Luz," Amity chuckled nervously.

"Hermosa, no! That's abuse!" Luz exclaimed. "Don't defend them for that!"

"Never said I was defending them," Amity muttered. "But maybe you're right."

"I _am_ right," Luz grumbled. "If they ever try to do that again, you come straight to The Owl House. I don't care if you think you're intruding or otherwise."

"I appreciate that, Luz, but my parents haven't done that since I was twelve, so I think I'll be okay," Amity explained. "I may take you up on that offer if my parents are being a pain one day though."

"Absolutely! Mi casa es su casa, cariño," Luz grinned brightly.

Amity raised a brow at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh right," Luz blushed awkwardly. "I was just saying you're always welcome at The Owl House whether it's for shelter from your parents or just because. I know Eda won't mind, especially now that we're together. King might complain since he won't be my center of attention anymore, but he'll get over it. You'll always have a place to stay there."

"Are you saying whenever I'm over _I'll_ be your center of attention?" Amity teased.

Before Luz could respond, the light from Amity's wand went out, indicating it was out of energy. Being in pitch black darkness even for a couple seconds engulfed Amity in fear, so she quickly enacted a fire spell. The pink flames lit up the area, but Luz looked extremely concerned, staring at the flames.

"Amity no, you need to save your energy!" Luz exclaimed, placing a hand on Amity's arm.

"I can't!" Amity fretted. "I don't... I don't want to be in the dark. Please, Luz. I can't."

Luz sighed. "I'll be with you the entire time, I'll hold onto you if you want, just _please_ don't use up all of your energy."

There was one solution that would allow Amity to remain in the darkness without having a total panic attack. A coping mechanism she used when she was younger was trying to distract herself with anything. Tapping on the walls, listening to Edric or Emira talk to her through the door, or even something like humming a tune to a song would sometimes work. Hopefully if Luz could distract her, it could help.

"I... I need a distraction then," Amity murmured quickly.

"Alright, what can I do?" Luz asked.

Amity shrugged. "I'm not sure. Can you think of anything super distracting?"

Luz thought for a moment before an idea entered her mind. She knew this probably wasn't the best time for the distraction she had in mind, but it was worth a try and it was _very_ distracting and would require Amity to focus.

"Kiss me," Luz responded shyly.

Amity froze stiffly in place. _"W-what?"_

"I-it's just a suggestion! You don't have to if you don't want to! I mean, you wanted a distraction, so..." Luz's face heated up as her words trailed off.

It wasn't a terrible idea by any means in Amity's mind. Luz's lips on hers certainly would keep her mind off of the drowning darkness soon to consume them. She did often fantasize herself kissing Luz for hours at a time and this could be a good opportunity to fulfill that fantasy of hers. Besides, it wasn't like there was anything better to do and it _was_ a distraction.

"Alright," the green haired witch whispered.

Amity took a step forward and closed this distance between the two of them. She let her eyes flutter shut as the flames began to die and felt Luz wrap her arms around her neck. Just before the dim light completely went out, Luz passionately connected their lips together which sealed the two in complete darkness. Amity tightly wrapped her arms around Luz's waist, pulling her closer as their lips danced in a battle of love and dominance. And in an instant, Amity had forgotten she was ever afraid of the dark. Nothing mattered anymore except for Luz's lips moving against her own. She felt completely overwhelmed in the best way possible and had never imagined anything as mundane as kissing could make her feel _this_ good.

And Luz felt the same exact way. She had kissed someone once before, but it was _nothing_ compared to this. This not only felt euphoric, it felt _right._ Amity's lips fit perfectly against hers, like a missing piece Luz had been searching for and she wondered how she had gone her entire life without them. Amity's lips, her still-growing fangs nipping at Luz's lips, her small gasps, and almost inaudible moans were incredibly addicting and Luz wasn't sure how she would be able to stop. She couldn't help but to feel she wanted to give more. She wanted to show Amity that she loved her with every ounce of her being through the language of kissing.

As much as she wished she could place her lips on Amity's jaw, a growing bluish glow brought her out of her ecstatic trance and forced her to break away from the kiss. She took half of a step backwards and stared into Amity's dilated golden eyes.

"Woah," Amity panted, her eyes sparkling.

"Woah the _kiss_ or woah it's not dark anymore?" Luz asked, panting just as heavily.

"Both," Amity said slowly.

Amity hadn't even noticed that it wasn't even dark anymore. She gasped from shock when she looked up, seeing that the ceiling of the cave almost appeared to be alive with dim blue light. Thousands of stones embedded into the rock were glowing and provided the two with light. However, this confused Amity greatly. These were soul stones and according to legend, soul stones only ever lit up in complete darkness within the presence of-

"Oh my gods," Amity whispered, blushing intensely.

"What is it?" Luz asked, suddenly growing concerned.

"N-nothing, just... cool rocks," Amity lied poorly.

For Luz's and her own sake and sanity, she wasn't going to reveal or admit the high possibility that the two of them were North Stars. But perhaps it was just a fluke? Maybe the soul stones were wrong or these weren't even soul stones at all but a completely different form of rock that happened to coincidentally glow right at the time they kissed for the first time. She wasn't certain at this point and she didn't want to spread false information even though she would love nothing more than for Luz actually turning out to be her North Star. There were bound to be other tests they could take to confirm it, so for now she kept quiet.

"Yeah," Luz agreed. "Damn, this is _exactly_ like that one anime episode I was telling you about. I love the magic realm."

"I think we're just lucky there's light now," Amity sighed with relief and then noticed that the soul stones almost appeared to be a path to follow. "Actually, why don't we see how far they go."

Luz shrugged. "Sure, maybe we'll find water or some food."

Going the opposite direction of the blocked cave entrance, the two followed the glowing soul stones. The cave was eerily quiet now, but it was almost calming in a sense. Amity noticed the stones separated to a part of the cave they hadn't discovered before. Either they weren't paying attention before when they were searching for salt slugs or they didn't care to notice their surroundings, but there was actually a lot more to the cave than they originally thought.

After walking for some time, Amity noticed a new light. It was faint and very far ahead of them. Her eyes must have been deceiving her. There was no way they had found an alternate exit to the cave.

"Amity, do you think..." Luz didn't finish her sentence, staring straight ahead.

Amity nodded and smiled with relief. "An exit. I-I can't believe it!"

"What did I tell you? I knew we'd make it out of here," Luz smirked, kissing Amity's cheek.

Amity rolled her eyes and smiled. "Never should have doubted you."

To the girls joy and relief, the light they saw did indeed lead to their exit. It was a significantly smaller opening than the main entrance to the cave but thankfully they both could fit through it. Surprisingly, the sun was still out and the snow clouds had cleared, giving the two a chance to return to the camp before it got too dark. The only issue was... they had no idea where it was or where to go.

"Uh, how are we going to get back?" Amity asked nervously.

"Hm," Luz hummed until an idea entered her mind. "I'll climb a tree and see if I can see our camp from up there!"

"That isn't very safe, Luz," Amity frowned.

Luz puffed out her chest in pride. "I am the greatest tree climber in the entire Noceda family! I can climb up one of these trees easily!"

"If you say so," Amity muttered uneasily.

Luz quickly pecked the taller girls lips. "Be right back!"

Amity blushed and placed her fingers over her lips, missing the warmth as she watched Luz drop her bag and start to climb the tall tree in front of them.

Within seconds, the Latina disappeared into the thicket of leaves. She had almost forgotten how difficult it was to maintain her footing and almost lost it a couple of times which would have surely plummeted her to her death. Luckily, she made it to the top of the tree in a few minutes and looked out at the horizon. For the most part she could only see trees and the mountain they just exited from, but she could see smoke rising a few miles away. That had to be it.

Carefully making her way down, she noticed Amity staring up at her in concern. Luz was a bit nervous admittedly since her climbing skills were superb when she was going up, not _down._ She was nearly towards the bottom of the tree and could have jumped down if she really wanted to, but missed the branch she tried to step on which in turn caused her to completely lose her footing and send her down. She landed on something incredibly soft and squishy, only to realize she landed on Amity.

Amity wasn't hurt but she felt like her soul left her body, especially when Luz and her were in a position like _this._

"A-are you okay?" Amity stuttered.

"Y-yeah," Luz squeaked, her face bright red. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Amity whispered. "J-just... your... _h-hands."_

Luz looked down and noticed her hands were on Amity's breasts. Luz wanted to die right about now. She quickly rolled off of Amity and apologized more times than she could count with Amity telling her it was alright an equal number of times.

"Seriously, I am so sorry," Luz apologized a final time.

"Like I said, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to touch me there _this_ soon in our relationship," Amity joked.

Luz blinked at her and her face turned an entirely new shade of crimson as did Amity's once she realized how suggestive her comment was.

"S-shall we get back to camp?" Amity spoke up, her voice cracking slightly.

"L-let's shall," Luz nodded awkwardly.

The walk back was exhausting and both girls feet ached severely. Climbing the mountain ate up the majority of their time and by the time they arrived back at camp, it was dark. Thankfully Eda was there, but she was pacing back and forth either out of frustration, concern, or a mixture of both.

Owlbert who was perched on the top of Eda's tent hooted loudly at her, causing the older witch to look up and see the two girls enter camp with their hands intertwined. She would ask them about that later, for now-

"Where in the Seven Isles have you two been?!" Eda shouted. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I've been? I thought something bad happened to the two of you and I was just about ready to gather a search party! Where the hell where you two?!"

Without warning, Luz let go of Amity's hand and ran up to her mentor, hugging her tightly. Eda flinched first from confusion, then wrapped her arms around her apprentice and calmed down.

"Well, something bad _did_ happen," Luz said quietly, letting go of Eda. "An avalanche trapped us in the cave where we were looking for the salt slugs and stardust crystals."

Eda pinched the bridge of her nose, not letting on that she was trying to prevent herself from crying. "This is all my fault. I should never have let you two go off on your own. I'm... so sorry."

"No, no, it's okay! We got out as you can see," Luz added weakly. "All that matters is that we're alive and safe now. So don't beat yourself up over this, Eda."

Eda looked down at her, surprised to see such maturity from her apprentice. "Alright, I won't. But next time we do something like this, I _will_ be with the two of you."

"So, did you get your items?" Amity asked, hopefully to lighten the mood.

Eda smiled slightly. "Yeah, I did. The moon berries were easy to find like I said and that Shriek owl gave me one heck of a gash for stealing her feathers. It was worth it though."

Eda rolled up the sleeve of her coat and showed a large scratch along it. Without a word said, Luz suddenly dashed to her tent and brought out a bandage with purple paw print markings on it, placing it across the older witches arm. It only covered maybe a third of the cut, but it was the thought that counted.

"Welcome to the boo-boo buddy club, Eda!" Luz grinned.

Eda ruffled Luz's hair. "Thanks, kid. Now I'm sure you two are hungry and thirsty and there are plenty of moon berries to spare along with leftover goose meat from yesterday."

"Actually, I'm really tired. Can I just get some water and go to bed?" Luz asked, yawning.

Eda nodded and tossed Luz a flask full of water. "What about you, Amity?"

"I-I think I'll join her in a little while. I kind of want to warm up first," Amity explained, looking at the fire.

"I'll be waiting for you," Luz promised with a smile before disappearing into her tent.

Amity placed her hands in front of the fire and tried to warm herself up. Eda was smiling at the younger girl like she knew something. Amity raised a brow at her in confusion.

"Anything happen between you two?" Eda asked innocently, just quiet enough for Amity to hear.

Amity instantly blushed and looked away. "Maybe."

"You guys together now?"

"...Maybe," Amity whispered.

"Well, I knew there was a fifty-fifty chance of it happening. Not on this trip in particular, but eventually. Congratulations, kid," Eda grinned. "Also, how the heck did you guys escape from that cave? If there was an avalanche, there's no way either of you two could have forced the debris out of the way with or without magic."

Amity thought back to the soul stones and debated on telling Eda. Since Eda didn't believe in North Stars, she wouldn't believe in the soul stones either. She'd probably assume the stones were something completely different or what happened was just an odd coincidence. Though in Amity's heart, she wanted to believe the soul stones lit up for her and Luz because they were North Stars.

"We let love lead the way?" Amity asked more than said.

Eda snorted. "That's something Luz would say. You don't have to tell me how you _really_ escaped, I was just curious."

 _'You wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth. It's still hard for me to believe what actually happened,'_ Amity thought to herself.

"Anyway, I'm glad you kids got out safe. That would have been one rough search mission and your parents would probably never trust you or Luz again," Eda explained.

"That's true," Amity chuckled. "Well, they _don't_ trust Luz. They only let me hang out with her because it looks good for our family that I'm friends with the only exchange student at Hexside."

"Figures," Eda scoffed. "Just wait til they find out you're _dating_ the exchange student."

"Now _that_... that I'll get disowned for," Amity laughed darkly. "I'm supposed to marry a powerful and wealthy witch, not a human."

"Well, Luz is getting there. Power wise, not wealth wise," Eda clarified. "Though technically the two of us can steal a bunch of snails from the government if we're careful enough and then she'll be rich."

Amity shook her head. "You don't have to do that for me."

"Oh, it wouldn't be for you, no offense. It would all be for Luz. Still gotta convince her to join the bad girl coven with me," Eda laughed. "Anyway, make sure she gets to sleep. I don't wanna hear you two talking til dawn saying how much you love each other or any of that sappy crap."

Amity got up and smiled. "No promises on that. Goodnight, Eda."

"Goodnight, kid," Eda grinned.

Amity entered her tent and saw Luz laying on the floor in her sleeping bag.

"Luz, are you still awake?"

Luz shifted in her sleeping bag and looked up at Amity. "Yeah."

Amity sat down next to her. "So uh, scary day huh?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I made out with you in a cave," Luz chuckled.

" _That_ was the scary part for you?" Amity chuckled.

Luz nodded. "Well yeah. I was worried I would be bad at it."

Amity briefly pecked Luz on the lips. "You were perfect."

"Oh that's good," Luz smiled sleepily. "Does that mean we get to do that again?"

"Anytime you want to," Amity blushed. "Except for right now. Eda wants us to sleep"

"I'm too tired for kisses anyway," Luz yawned. "But I'm _not_ too tired for cuddles and I'm cold, so come here!"

Amity smiled as Luz opened up her sleeping bag so she could join her. Joining her girlfriend, Amity lay stiffly next to Luz unsure what she was allowed to touch. Thankfully, Luz took initiative and wrapped an arm around Amity, snuggling into the crook of her neck. Everything about this felt right. There had never been a space where Amity felt so peaceful, felt so comfortable. Safe in Luz's arms, Amity knew she was home. Sighing contently, she pulled Luz closer before the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is pretty much one big Avatar the last air bender reference, but with my own Lumity twist to it haha  
> (P.S, you're lying if you didn't sing the "secret tunnel" song in your mind when you saw it)


End file.
